


My DADA soulmate

by UndecidedWitcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 'enemies' to lovers, Bad boy with a tepid past, Crack, F/M, For no reason, Geralt is the DADA professor, Geralt secretly cares, Gilderoy Lockhart cameo, I'm Sorry, Lucius duels with Geralt, Marauders era, Narcissa as a Mary Sue, Narcissa is a troll, Romance, Soulmates, Unnecessary Shirtless Scene, What Have I Done, aka witcher tv show language, all the cliches, but not a whole lot of marauders, canon typical language, sortof?, trope bingo, yes tepid not troubled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndecidedWitcher/pseuds/UndecidedWitcher
Summary: Death Eater Court Case #514863Investigation into:      Narcissa MalfoyAccusations: 		 Consorting with the enemy*Evidence piece #1:    The accused’s diary of the time when  they first made contact with the individual in questionSigns of tampering:    None found**Read aloud by:		 Draco Malfoy*  Specifically, the witcher, Geralt of Rivia, who was found to have been working for Dumbledore.** item was investigated by the honourable Severus Snape and no signs of retroactive changes were found.Addendum A(Evidence piece #1)My DADA SoulmateIt all started when I walked into the DADA classroom at the beginning of my seventh year. And I saw him.Long white hair.Permanent scowl.Mysterious eyes.Lucius Malfoy had gotten fittt over summer.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black & Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	My DADA soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FTropes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTropes/gifts).



> Ftropes challenged me to a tropes Bingo:
> 
> Prompts:  
> The Witcher in the World of Harry Potter.
> 
> The Nine Tropes:  
> 1) Enemies to Lovers  
> 2) Biting lips and blushing  
> 3) Unnecessary description of characters’ looks and smells  
> 4) Traced freckles like constellations  
> 5) A smirks. “Do you like what you see?” they drawl.  
> 6) Bad boy with a tepid past. (Yes, tepid. Not troubled.)  
> 7) I let go of the breath I didn’t know I was holding  
> 8) Man pain  
> 9) Trapped in an elevator (or a moving staircase)
> 
> Bonus:  
> Unnecessary shirtless scene  
> Manic Pixie Girl  
> And they were soulmates
> 
> I created this monstrosity. Sorry.

**Death Eater Court Case #514863**

_Investigation into_ : Narcissa Malfoy

_Accusations_ : Consorting with the enemy* 

_Evidence piece #1_ : The accused’s diary of the time when they first made contact with the individual in question

_Signs of tampering_ : None found** 

_Read aloud by:_ Draco Malfoy

  
* Specifically, the witcher, Geralt of Rivia, who was found to have been working for Dumbledore.

** Item was investigated by the honourable Severus Snape and no signs of retroactive changes were found.

* * *

**Addendum A**

(Evidence piece #1)

My DADA Soulmate 

It all started when I walked into the DADA classroom at the beginning of my seventh year. And I saw _him._

Long white hair.

Permanent scowl.

Mysterious eyes. 

Lucius Malfoy had gotten fittt over summer.

It was so unfair. He was such a horrible person. Why do bad people get all the fun? Look at Dolores, my best friend. She is so sweet, and tries so hard. She has started numerous clubs to combat the mudblood infestation. And how is she rewarded? She looks like some kind of buxom frog and has a perpetual cold.

Anyways, I was just there, contemplating the unfairness of fitness distribution, twisting a lustrous lock of pale blonde hair through my elegant fingers, when the professor called order. Well, I say called order. He threw some monstrosity of a sword down on the table.

“Quiet.” His voice was like boulders rubbing together in a landslide. Did he also have a cold? 

He started droning on about how Defense was not just about spells and we also needed to be in a good physical shape. I rolled my eyes at Dolores. Can you believe this drivel? Dolores agreed. She was good at dark arts, but to call her shape good…. Well. Not everyone can have my slim, yet strong build, with hips that flare slightly, and breasts that provide nice cleavage, but isn’t too big.

When class was over I made sure to walk out in front of Lucius, and swivel my hips as I walked. I had a great figure. And my robes were magicked to hug it and lovingly display my curves. 

Lucius snarled at me when I looked over my shoulder, pretending to wait for Dolores. 

“What’s your problem, Black?”

I fluttered the long, dark eyelashes that framed my pale blue eyes at him. 

“Whatever do you mean, Lucius?”

He rolled his pale green eyes that had flecks of copper in them. “You think you are so much better than everyone. Well, princess, the Malfoy family is just as old and mighty as the House of Black,” he spat. 

I nodded, my eyes wide and innocent. This was an old argument. We liked to match our wits and one-up each other.

I channelled Bella at her most condescending. “I am sure it is. Such a pity it is also... “ I looked around and lowered my voice. “French.”

Ha. Try recovering from that.

His face turned an attractive shade of puce. Like a man who is doing physical labour. Yum.

“How dare you! My family is one of the oldest and most well-established! We are part of the sacred Twenty-Eight, for Merlin’s sake! And now hussy like you want to tell me that…”

His glorious tirade was shut down but a rough grunt. 

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Ugh. It was the DADA professor. Honestly, could he not mind his own business? We were obviously having a private conversation.

“Oh, it’s nothing, Professor. We were just speaking of a family matter.”

He studied me with his strange orange eyes. I tried not to shudder. He was so disturbing.

He grunted. “Fine. Get to your next class.” he turned to Lucius. “I do not want to hear you yelling slurs at women again. Understood?”

I suppressed an irritated sigh. How were we supposed to continue our legendary feud now?

Lucius mumbled something and the professor returned to his class. I folded my arms, huffing.

Lucius’ gaze was drawn to my cleavage, which was now on perfect display. I had not even realised I had popped a button. I gasped. His eyes flew to mine. The heat in his gaze made blood rush to my cheeks. I bit my lip. He gave me a slow smile before turning his back on me and walking away.

That night I had prefect duty. Usually I would be upset that it was my turn on the first night back and demand to have it changed, but Lucuis was also on duty. So I dressed in my robes and set out to find him in the maze of corridors that was Hogwarts castle. I found some girls of questionable reputation in nooks with some of the castle’s most eligible bachelors. I told them off properly and deducted tonnes of points from Gryffindor before deciding to investigate the astronomy tower. There were always couples… well, coupling, around there.

I shuddered at the thought of walking in on my horrible cousin Sirius or one of his disgusting friends. I almost turned around, but then again, knowing it was a popular spot, Lucius might be there. And perhaps the two of us could use a romantic venue to release all the sexual tension that had been building up for years.

I was so lost in thought that I realised too late I had taken the moving staircase. I huffed, frustrated. Now it was going to take forever to get there! I prepared myself mentally to deal with the ramifications. 

I didn’t realise someone else had gotten onto the same staircase until I heard a low oath. My head shot up. I knew that voice!

It was Lucius. And he had sworn because the staircase had moved to a dead end. We were stuck.

“Hi,” I called. 

His head whipped to mine. His eyes were hooded as he sauntered down to me. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Narcissa Black.”

He walked until he was on the step right above mine. I wouldn’t step back and give him any ground. So we were pressed up against each other. His eyes searched my face. I stared up at him. The step boosted the height difference between us. It was oddly attractive. He lifted a hand to my face, tracing my cheek. Oh my. Turns out we didn’t need the astronomy tower or a romantic setting. The feelings between us were just straining to get out.

Then the staircase shuddered. I grabbed the railing, letting out a breath I didn’t realise I was holding.

My fingers grazed Lucius’ and sparks moved up my hand.

Our eyes met, electricity crackling between us.

“Hold on!” We were rudely interrupted. 

I glared at the DADA professor. He was standing on the landing, grimly stretching out his hand and frowning as he moved the staircase. 

These staircases were immovable. Even Dumbledore got stuck on them. Just my luck to have the one person that could actually move them pop up right as I finally had a moment with Lucius. 

“Are you okay?” The professor asked grimly as we stepped off. 

“Yes,” I said curtly. 

“Malfoy,” he said. “Get going.”

Lucius blustered, but ultimately had to leave. 

I watched him go and turned to the professor.

“Well, professor?”

“Are you alright, miss Black?”

I nodded. “I’m perfectly fine.”

He nodded, unconvinced. 

“Mr Malfoy seems very… aggressive around you.”

I suppressed a smile. Even he had picked up on the strength of Lucius’ feelings.

Those disturbing eyes studied me. “If you ever feel unsafe… Just know, the faculty is here to help you. Don’t let anyone pressure you into something you don’t want.”

Wow, that was completely over the line! What gave him the authority to interfere in my life like that?

“I’ll keep that in mind,” I told him pointedly before walking away. The nerve!

Dolores was telling me about some new kind of interrogation idea she had to make mudblood lovers confess. Illegal spells that created witchers. Monster hunters? She was obviously raving, so I was only listening with one ear. We’re early for DADA and I was reliving my moment with Lucius on the stairwell. His grey (green?) eyes, electric. His hand, so sure on my cheek. His lips, pink and soft. His smell - pine, cashmere, and a hit of citrus. H’m. So different from the professor, who had smelled like rust and leather - like he worked on a farm or something.

Speaking of the devil, the professor slammed a gauntlet on his desk. 

“Today,” he announced, “we will have a practical demonstration of yesterday’s lesson.”

“Oh dear Merlin,” I muttered. I had been so consumed by my newfound feelings for Lucius, I had not done any homework. How was I supposed to remember what spell or potion we had supposedly done the previous day?

“We are going to do some physical training. Hand-to-hand combat. Magic is not always available to help us. So we will learn to use our bodies as weapons.”

Lucius scoffed. “Wizards always have magic available. Fighting like animals are for muggles,” he sneered at the last word, pulling up his roman nose.

“Yet, sometimes a wizard is without a wand. Or a witch has depleted her magic. Some creatures are immune to magic. And you need to be able to defend yourself against those as well.”

“Preposterous,” Lucius waved his hand regally.

“So you think you can defend yourself against an attack using only magic?”

“Unquestionably.”

The professor shook his head. “Be that as it may, you will still learn defense to hand-to-hand combat.”

How dare he? Demand that Lucius do something so menial and stupid?

We trudged to the partners he assigned us and half-heartedly started practicing hand-to-hand. Except for the Gryffindors. They adored this man, and my stupid cousin and his friends were really going for it.

“No magic!” the professor called, giving Lucius the side-eye.

Ugh. 

That happened a few more times before he really got into it.

“You think you can defend any attack with magic?” he challenged Lucius.

“Of course,” Lucius said confidently.

The professor gave a grim smile that made shivers run up my spine. He was a mean man.

“Well, then, defend against me.”

Lucius sighed and started shedding his robes. 

This brought the professor up short. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Honestly, this man knew nothing about wizard culture. How was he even hired? 

“I’m preparing for a duel,” Lucius explained with much more patience than I could have managed.

The professor closed his eyes. Probably to spare himself the shame of seeing Lucius’ magnificent body and knowing her could never achieve the like. “And why are you removing your clothes?”

“To fight.”

The man shook his head. “Please, continue. Remove that which protects you. Before you fight.”  
Lucius shook his silky blond locks. “It shows my faith in my own abilities. Sir Gilderoy Lockhart just wrote in his latest book about how to instill fear in you enemies.”

“Ah, yes. Lockhart. That one true source for all fighting advice.”

Lucius nodded. The professor was finally catching up. 

Lucius stripped down to his trousers. He must have felt my eyes devouring him, because he turned to look at me. He smirked. “Like what you see?” he drawled. I blushed and looked away, biting my lip.

The professor looked ridiculous in comparison, all padded up in leather and armour.

“Ready?”

Lucius nodded.

The professor came at Lucius with the fury of a hurricane. Somehow, he deflected every single one of Lucius’ spells, and knocked his wand out of his hands. He swiped Lucius feet from under him, and stopped with a hand on his throat. “You’re dead,” he rumbled. It had taken less than thirty seconds. The indignity! This man was horrible.

He pulled Lucius to his feet. “And that is why you need hand-to-hand combat. Now, everyone, enough gawking, return to your partners. We are going to practice…”

Lucius lunged for his wand. He pointed it at the professor, shouting “Crucio!” 

The veins in his face stood out mightily, conveying his fury.

The professor’s face turned grim as he advanced on Lucius, shoving him aside and grabbing his wand.

“The fuck do you think you are doing?”

But the shove had sent Lucius into a bookcase. He grabbed hold of a shelf to steady himself, but it was an old shelf. The whole thing came crashing down on him. 

When the dust cleared, he arose from the debris and splinters like a phoenix from the ashes. Blood gushed from his broken nose and several lacerations. His one arm was at an unnatural angle as he stumbled forward. The professor reached out to steady him. 

Lucius recoiled and straightened to his full height. “Do not touch me,” he snarled. “You have done enough already.”

He walked out of the door with his head held high. He was truly the epitome of nobility.

That night, I wandered the halls in search of Lucius. He had already left the hospital ward when I went to look for him there after class. He wasn’t in the Slytherin common room, and his roommates said he wasn’t in the room either. 

Eventually my search led me to the astronomy tower. I hexed a couple of Hufflepuffs snogging on the landings. Today was not the day to test me.

I reached the top and spied his snowy head at the edge. There were two couples intertwined in opposite corners. They were staring at him fearfully, all four frozen in full body binds. Good. They should know better.

I walked toward him, purposefully making noise to alert him of my presence.

He didn’t look as I sat down. We sat in silence for several minutes, staring out over the grounds lit by the full moon. I watched as a dog, rat and stag ran towards the whomping willow. And there, would you believe, was the DADA professor, patrolling the grounds. At least he wouldn’t ruin any moments tonight.

Lucius let out a sigh that started at the depths of his soul. I turned to meet his eyes. He gave me a thin lipped smile. 

“Hi,” he repeated my greeting from last night.

“Hi, Lucius. How are you doing?”

He shook his head. “I’m fine. Good as new.” He was so brave.

I put a hand on his arm. “He should not have done that. I cannot believe he was not kicked out immediately.”

Lucius sighed. “We all know Dumbledore has far too much influence in this school. When I have children one day I will make sure to put much more pressure on him.”

Wow. “You want children?” He was so responsible.

He nodded resolutely. “I want my family name to continue.”

I gave him a sly smile. “Even though it is French?”

He punched my arm lightly. “The French are very romantic.”

I hummed, noncommittal.

“Truly, though, it wasn’t the physical wounds that hurt the most,” he told me.

I turned my eyes to his. I wanted him to tell me his darkest secrets, so that we would forever be bound to each other.

Lucius looked into my eyes for a long time. “When I was a little boy,” he said after a long time, “something very similar happened to me.”

I raised a hand to my beating heart. “A witcher attacked you and a bookcase fell on you?”

He frowned. “A witcher?”

I shook my head. “Something Dolores said. But never mind that. What happened to you?”

He shook his head. “When I was young, I played in the ancestral library once.”

I braced myself. There were many dark objects held in the Black library. Some of the effects were horrifying. I could just imagine what lurked in the Malfoy bookshelves. Did he burn half his face off and was wearing a permanent charm to hide it? Or lost his soul to a book and only true love could save him? Or turn into a mindless monster each night?

No matter. I would stand with him. Because I loved him and I believed in dark magic.

“I was distracted, looking at the shiny book spines. When the house elf appeared to call me for dinner, the pop startled me so much, I bumped face first into one of the bookcases. That was the first time I ever had a nosebleed.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I haven’t been inside a library since. Today really brought back the trauma of that day.”

I shook my head in sympathy. “It’s horrifying to bleed from an orifice the first time. And subsequent times.”

“Oh, don’t worry. There were no subsequent times. I have been very careful to avoid bookcases. Until today.”

We both sighed, and looked at each other. 

Lucius lifted his hand, like he did on the staircase. This time his path was not rudely interrupted, and he traced the faint, charming freckles that adorned my cheeks like constellations.

I tilted my head up. His lowered slowly. 

There was static in the air. Loud howls filled the night as our lips touched. There was a white light and the world shook.

I gasped, my eyes flying open. 

Lucius was staring at me, wide-eyed as well.

“Was that…”

I nodded, a wide, beautiful smile splitting my lips. “Yes. yes, it was.”

“But that means…”

“Lucius. We have been fighting this for so long. But now, it is proven beyond a doubt. We are soulmates.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also challenged FTropes, so check out her fic, 'The Power of Love'


End file.
